A secret revealed and a thought comes to mind A prequel one-shot
by ben28
Summary: Maya had a secret kept from her. And now that she knows, she has no idea what to think. And the only person she wants to talk about it is Riley... A prequel to an upcoming crossover. More info at the end of the story.


**Disclaimer, I do not own Girl meets world. Be sure to read until the end for what the story is a prequel for...**

* * *

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"I'm sorry sweetie. I wanted to tell you sooner but-"_

 _"No... it's okay... I understand."_

 _"Are you gonna be okay?"_

 _"Yeah, I just want to know one thing."_

 _"Sure baby anything..."_

* * *

 _"_ Maya?" Riley said as she woke me from my day-dream. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just..." I failed to get the right words out. "...just dealing with something personal for me."

"Peaches you know you can talk to me about your personal problems it's pretty much what we talk about 40% of the time."

"What's the other 60%?" I ask curiously.

"Oh you know, me, boys, me and boys and also sometimes about Farkle."

"Well it's not something we just, talk about wily-nilly like we usually do. It's something a little more serious."

"Well whatever it is, you don't have to worry about it alone."

"Thanks but, it's not something you worry about."

"Then what is it?" Riley asked, seeming concerned

"What's the best way to put this... earlier, my mom told me something. Something about... me. Something that she hasn't had the courage to tell me sooner..."

"What is it Maya?"

"She told me..." I paused to take a deep breath. Am I really gonna tell her? I still don't think it's real. Well, here goes nothing... "she told me, that I'm... adopted." I finally get out.

Riley looked at me with a puzzled look. "You are?" Was all she could say.

"Apparently" I started. "When I was a month old, I was found at the doorstep of a orphanage. They took me in, tried to find my parents. Well... real parents I guess, but they didn't. Two months past and by then I was put up for adoption. A week later, Kermit and my mom showed up. They found me and... you can guess what happened next."

"So..." Riley spoke up "Why did your mom decide to tell you now?"

I looked down for a moment before speaking again. "They were planing on telling me around the time Auggie was born, they thought that by then I was old enough to know the truth. But then Kermit left and because I was so devastated by him leaving, mom didn't have the heart to tell me that he wasn't even my real father. She just knew I needed someone to make sure I'm okay. So she kept her mouth shut and just focused on taking care of me. As time went by she knew our lives weren't the best since I was without a father and she was left heartbroken. She thought that if she were to tell me now it would just add on to the problems we already had. So she decided to not tell me at all. But then a week ago, Shawn found my adoption paperwork hidden in some old boxes. Then after apparently several long talks my mom finally agreed to tell me the truth."

"And, how do you feel about this?" Riley asked

"I honestly don't know" I said after hesitating "on one hand it's relieving to know that she's not hiding anything from me anymore. But on the other hand... I just can't help but wonder if it would've been best to keep it from me."

"Maya even if she never told you you'd still probably would've found out eventually."

"I know, I just..." I failed to get the words out.

"Look Maya. I know you think that this could change everything. But honestly, it doesn't matter if you're adopted or not. I still love you Maya, and I always will. And I'm sure that everyone else won't think of you differently either."

"Thanks" I said as I tried to hold back a tear "but that's not what's bothering me."

"Then what is it?"

I took another deep breath "... for the past several years... I've wondered what would it be like if Kermit never left. I'm grateful that I have a new father now but... I couldn't help but wonder you know? Then there were all the times mom wasn't there for me and the nights where I would wait up half the night until mom would come home and... and now I find out that she's not even my real mom. That I spent, several years wishing that my dad was here only to find out he never was my father in the first place... that I've been staying up wishing that mom was home for so long to only find out I've been waiting for the wrong person?... can you see why I'm so worried?"

I couldn't hold back the tears in my eyes as I looked at Riley like I had lost all hope in myself. All she could do was place her hand on mine.

"Maya, I know that this is big for you. And that you probably have no idea what to think. But I know, that no matter what happens, you're strong enough to make it through this. And if you ever need someone to talk to about it, I'll do what I can to help you. And you don't have to tell everyone that you're adopted unless you want to."

That help me a little bit. I know she has no idea how to help but I know that's not gonna stop her from trying.

"Thanks" I got out. "So how do we start?"

"Well..." she thought about it for a second. Then she gave me a look that I could tell she was gonna regret saying what she said next. "We could try and... find your real parents?"

"Oh..." was all I could get out. "I... I guess it wouldn't hurt to think about it."

"We don't have to if you don't want."

"No, it's okay. I just... haven't thought about that yet."

"Well, whatever you choose to do, I'll be with you no matter what."

Did I really want to find my real parents? I had just found out that I'm adopted and now we're talking about finding my biological parents? I think I might want to slow down a bit. But on the other hand I would probably end up trying to find them eventually. "I guess it couldn't hurt to find out what there names are."

"If that's where you want to start." Said Riley as she stood up "Maybe my mom could help us..."

* * *

 _"I just want to know one thing."_

 _"Sure baby anything."_

 _"If... Shawn hadn't found out... would you have ever told me?"_

 _"... No."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Because I was afraid that if I did, you wouldn't see me as your mother anymore. Because ever since Kermit left I wasn't worrying about how to tell you that you're adopted. I was worrying about how to take care of my daughter. Because it doesn't matter if your adopted or not, what matters is that your my daughter, and I love you."_

 _Maya goes in to hug her mom_

 _"I love you too mom..."_

* * *

"How can I help you two?" Said Topanga as her two favorite girls asked for help

"Maya is looking for someone, we were wondering if you could help." Said Riley

"Oh, okay. Who are you looking for?"

"I don't know there names." I replied "Riley just thought you'd might be able to help me figure that part out."

"Well..." Topanga started "my law firm has access to public records. Maybe if you have a legal document that you can start with, you'd be able to go from there."

"Great!" Riley replied "How do we get a public record?"

"Well, it's easier said than done. You'd have to have access to the archives first." Said Topanga. But then she looked at me, I guess the expression on my face told her that I was a little disappointed with what her answer was. "But..." she continued "If it's that important to you, I could make a few calls to help you get in."

"Really?" I replied "You'd do that for me?"

"You're like family to us, I'd be happy to help."

"Thanks mom!" Said Riley as she ran back into her room

As I started to follow her, Ms. Matthews stopped me before I left.

"Your mom once told me you were adopted."

That statement caused me to turn to look at her in shock.

"I hope you find your biological parents." She continued

"Thanks" I replied unsure how she figured out what I was doing. "Does anyone else know?"

"Just me and Mr. Matthews. But don't worry, you're secret is safe with us."

"Thank you."

"One more thing" she started. "If you need any extra help while you're there, I here there's a new intern at my law firm that could help. Her name is uh... Jenny Parker I think."

"Ok, thanks again." I said as I went back to Riley's room

* * *

As Maya left Topanga couldn't help but remember something. When she first heard about the new intern, she got a quick look at the picture from her application. And in that moment, she could've sworn she looked a lot like... Maya. _"you don't suppose"_ she thought _"No that's just ridiculous! There's no way they could... or is there... nah it couldn't be. Could it?..."_

* * *

girl meets adventures in babysitting.

Coming soon...

If you want more to read, go check out the other one-shot I made for this story in the Adventures in babysitting 2016 stories or go to my profile.


End file.
